Wishing On Spoons
by SandCastleShadows
Summary: (yep..rating went up.(AU) The titans find a strange girl and bring her back to the tower, is she really who she says she is? Or is she just another Terra, waiting to happen(flames welcome)
1. Unexpected Journey

**Hello, this is my first story ever! Yes, I know that in this chapter the teen titans are not mentioned at all, but I think they will be in next chapter towards the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. But just about all the other charters are mine. Katy, Peter, and Gunner. I'll probably have more characters, but I'm not sure. Plot bunnies all mine. so there. If you like my story, please review so I know!! **

****

They ran, panting slightly, the boy was leading the way through

the bush. Gasping for breath, the girl followed, as always. The two of them were always running, always on the move. Heavy footsteps fell behind them, driving them onwards. Thinking quickly the boy took a series of sharp turns, finally losing their predator. They ran a bit father before collapsing to the ground in a small clearing.

"I think we should set up camp here for the night," the boy stated.

"Yeah," she agreed, still breathless.

"Katy, you okay?" He asked worriedly, deeply concerned.

"Of course, Peter, I'm fine, just a little breathless," she said, while starting to set up their few belongings.

In only a quarter of an hour they were finished, exhausted, they lay down, ready for a good night sleep.

Katy awoke with a start, "Peter!" She screamed; two arms had grabbed her and she struggled to free herself. She broke free and instinctively grabbed a small leather purse, her most valuable possessions already inside. The arms grabbed her again; this time she could not shake them loose. Her eye's adjusted slowly to the light and she took in what was going on around her, she heard muffled yelling and looked over in the correct direction. A large man had a firm hold on Peter, one of his hands over the boy's mouth, keeping his desperate yells muffled.

The men whom were holding the two teens slowly began to drag them in different directions.

"Peter!"

He freed his mouth, "Katy, don't worry. Everything will be okay, I promise!"

"So I finally have caught you, you little freak," a man stepped into the clearing between the two struggling teens. Katy gasped, and Peter's eyes blazed with rage, "Gunner," he snarled in pure hate.

Gunner grinned evilly, "Take her away."

The man holding her picked her fully off the ground, and Katy shrieked, her struggles strengthened. "No! Let me go, Peter!" She cried out.

"Let her go!" Peter yelled, "She never did anything to you or anybody!"

The man holding her tossed her roughly into the back of a truck, hiding behind the nearby bushes. Katy hit the ground hard, and skidded to the back wall. Before she could get up and out, the man shut the heavy doors. She ran forward and struggled with the door. It was locked. Only a small window was imbedded in the stainless steel doors. She looked out, watching as the two men dragged Peter away.

"Peter! No, Help! Someone, Help! Peter!" She pounded on the doors, screaming and crying, but it was no use, she was caught. Katy backed away from the door and slowly sunk to the floor, sobbing.

She felt the truck start up and let out a cry. She pulled her knees up to her stomach and rapped her arms around herself; still the tears rolled heavily down her cheeks.

The truck had been driving for what seemed like hours, and in fact it had been. Katy sat in the same position, yet she was out of tears to cry, instead she sat there; feeling retched. She felt the truck moving fairly quickly and decided they must have been on the expressway. Katy sighed and suddenly was filled with such a rage as she had never felt before. How dare these people come and harm her. Harm Peter, they separated the to of them and now they were taking her to god only knew were. Katy felt something strange happing in her finger tips and looked down. They were glowing a strange red, and she felt the power pulling in her hands.

Suddenly, Katy knew exactly what was going on with her hands. She could make her hands glow a soft blue, a color that they turned when she used her healing power. You see, Katy was not a normal girl, not by a long shot; She had long, wavy, brown/blond hair, blue eyes, along with her healing powers. The most notable factor about her, however, were the wings that sprouted from her back. They were long, down to her knees and white and feathery. Truth be told, she looked like an angel. Peter's hair was brown-the same color as his eyes. He was a couple inches taller then Katy, and had an extremely athletic build. Peter had no powers of his own, wasn't different in any way from other humans.

Anyways, Katy knew that this red glowing, as unnatural as it may seem, was the counter attack of her healing powers, but she had never used it before, never even known she had had it. Katy took a deep breath and aimed her hands at the wall of the truck, and did what almost came nauturally.

**well I hope you liked my first chapter, tell me if you did! Just click that little button in the corner down there and make me happy **

**Razz **


	2. Unknown Discoveries

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own the teen titans. Just Katy, Peter, Gunner and the rabid plot bunnies that I caught and ran with. 

** (o)**

** oO O **

****

**Also I would like to send a shout out to HeavenDemon, my first reviewer and a wonderful wrighter to whom I dedicate this chapter to because he read my story! GO READ ALL OF HIS STUFF RIGHT NOW OR I WILL COME OUT OF THIS COMPUTER AND DECAPITATE YOU WITH A SHOVEL!!!!!!!**

****

The truck lurched and Katy was thrown off her feet. She was surprised at her own power, the blast witch had come from her hands had both thrown her backwards and nearly blew a hole in the truck. There was now a nice sized dent in the wall of her small prison on wheels. A Window that linked the cab to the trailer opened and a man with a bushy moustache Katy didn't recognize looked in at her.

"Hey You, Stop That," He snarled gruffly, before slamming the windo shut again.

Katy got an idea, she aimed her hands at the dent in the wall and braced herself. Suddenly, the truck gave a sickening lurch and began to roll. Along with this, a large hole was in the side of the truck. Katy screamed as the truck rolled over and over until finally coming to a stop on its side. She groaned and dizzily got to her feet. Looking around, she noticed that the hole was above her head; no problem for her, she opened her wings, ripping two holes in the back of her shirt as she did so, and with one tiny flap she scrambled through the hole, ignoring the pain that clearly stated she was hurt badly from the crash.

One of the men had already climbed out the window, and started shouting to the crowd that had begun to gather. He kept yelling and pointing at her, but Katy was drosy and confused, she struggled to listen to what he was saying; and in her dizzy state, managed to capture bits of the speech.

"Freak……Look what it did…..Killed….Murderer!……Destroy it…… or we will die!"

The crowed turned to Katy, a raging mob, ready to destroy her. She gave a frightened cry and opened her wings, despritly trying to gain altitude. It was no use, she was to hurt to get into the air, crashing to the ground, Katy took off running, the mob right behind her.

She made it all the way to a city, but didn't stop there; didn't stop to read the sign: Welcome To Jump City!

The raging mass was closer, she tripped and fell to the ground. Katy cried out as one of the men reached her and plunged a knife deep into her stoumich. Her vision blurred, but she stumbled to her feet and kept going; only one thought ran through her head, _I have to help Peter!_

Katy froze, she found herself staring at a wall, with out relizing it she had run straight into a dead end ally. Weakly she turned to face the crowd, preparing herself to fight. One hand was held out in front of her, glowing a deadly red, ready to blast away anyone who came at her. Her other hand covered the deep gash in her stoumich, blood soaked through her fingertips.

The pain hit her suddenly and without warning, she fell, never udderring a sound. Her vision began to darken with the pain, the last things she saw were five figures jumping in front of her and pushing the mob back. Then every thing went black.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA I have fianally finished the 2nd chapter, so there! Click the tiny purple button in corner please! It will make me very happy. **

**Razz (Ps- hi younglove, whats up, you like my story? Get yours up okay? C u at school Monday. I cant wait. bursts into tears **


	3. The Meeting

**Well here is the next chapter you vultures. I mean really, you could review every once in a while. Just for that I'm leaving you on a cliffy. MWAHAHAHA. I still I have only one shout out to make. HeavenDemon- my loyal reviewer, and my only reviewer, Thank you, I'm glad you like my story. Everyone go read HeavenDemon's stories poems. They are really great. ****And this story takes place after Terra is turned to stone (takes jack hammer and looks around evily) yes I am a Terra hater. Disclaimer: I still don't own the teen titans. Only Katy Peter Gunner and wait…never mind that's all except the plot bunnies.**

Katy groaned, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into some very unfamiliar faces. Suddenly everything came flooding back to her; Gunner, the capture, the truck, the mob…

"Peter!" She screamed sitting up, only to fall back clutching her stomach.

"Calm down, you're hurt," a soothing voice said to her, Katy focused on a boy who looked to be a little older then her, we was wearing a mask, and strange clothing, his black hair was spiked up, and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah kid, that was quite a show you put on back there. Say, what's your name anyways?" She turned her attention to another boy, he appeared to be half a robot, half African-American.

"K-Katy," she stuttered, unsure as to weather or not these people would cause her harm; so many others had in the past.

"Welcome!" a girl cried out happily. She had large green eyes, long red hair and wore a purple and silver mini-skirt, a shirt that showed her midriff, long boots that went up to her thighs and arm bands. Her skin had an almost orangish tint to it. "Where are you from? How did you get here? What is you're favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" The red head asked all in one breath.

"Umm hold on," Katy took a moment to process what the girl had said. Taking a deep breath Katy replied, "I can't tell you; I'm not sure; blue or White; and I'm not sure. My turn, where is Peter? How did I get here? Where _is_ here? Who are you?"

Another girl answered, she had pale skin and a long navy blue cloak, which wrapped around her body, held by a golden pin with a deep red jewel imbedded in it. The hood was drawn up, forming a shadow on the upper part of her face. The shadow seemed unnaturally dark, and formed almost a beak like point. The only other feature Katy could make out were two amethyst eyes staring at her coolly. "We are the Teen Titans; you are in the Titan's tower; we brought you here, and we do not know a 'Peter'." The word came out monotone with a slight hint of annoyance. "This is Robin," she started pointing them out as she introduced them, starting with the one in the mask, "Cyborg," the half robot, "StarFire," the red headed girl, "I'm Raven. And this is Beast Boy." She said gestured to a boy on the other side of Katy's bed.

He had light green skin with darker green hair and a fang snagged his upper lip. He had two deep emerald eyes with a darker, forest green around the pupils. They were flecked with gold. "We aren't going to hurt you," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh."

**No, Really, if you review, I'll give you a quarter. **

**Oh, and here is a new thing I'm doing : Quote of the Day (QotD): **

"**Men, I want you just thinking of one word all season. One word and one word only: Super Bowl."**

– **Bill Peterson, Former Floridia State football coach.**


	4. Of Things Past

**First of all, I want to apologize for this really short chapter, but the plot bunnies have been avoiding me. But from now on, you should expect a little longer chapters…maybe. SHOUT OUTS!!! **

**HeavenDemon: I know I said longer chapters, but to bad, you'll have to live with this for now. Haha! And I'm also glad you like it so far!**

**StArFiRe-RuLz: You get a cookie for being my first reviewer other then HD!! Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And you're half right, but that's all I'm going to tell you. Mwahaha (sigh, okay HD, you can have a cookie too.) **

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters you moron. -hahahahah **

Beast Boy refused to look the girl in the face. He had seen her when they rescued her- her long wavy brown blond hair, and blue eyes that seemed so different from _hers_.

_ Her_; Terra, blond hair and cool blue eyes, a real babe in Beast Boy's eyes. The Titans had brought Terra in of the streets and made their home her home; they had shared with her everything they had, they had considered her a true friend, and even Raven had trusted the blond girl to some extent. In the end she was a friend, but first she had betrayed them; she became Slade's apprentice, tried to kill the Titans, and destroyed most of Jump City. The worst thing of all, however, was what she had done to Beast Boy. He had fallen hard for her and she turned around and hurt him. In the end, those last few minutes before the volcano had blown, she proved to the Titans that she was still their friend.

Terra gave her own life to save them and the city. Those moments before, she had hugged Beast Boy and told him how much he meant to her, then sent him on his way. She was now a statue, cold stone and had left behind a heart broken boy. This is why Beast Boy refused to look at the girl, what if the same thing happened again? What if he fell for her and she wasn't what she appeared to be?

"I'm sorry," the girl, Katy, spoke softly "I'll go now, I don't want to cause any harm…" she trailed off, looking at the ground. Finally Beast Boy forced himself to look her in the face and fully take her in. He was amazed, he had thought Terra was beautiful, but as he looked at Katy he could see he was sourly mistaken. Before him, sitting up weakly in one of the medical beds, her legs crossed out in front of her, Indian style, and a curious if not somewhat pained look on her face, sat the very meaning of beauty.

Beast Boy felt his cheeks heat up and knees go weak, he couldn't think and blurted out suddenly, "Don't go! You can stay here. It's not a problem at all." Katy glanced up surprised at the offer, "Thank you, I guess I could stay for a while." Their eyes met and they both looked away quickly.

Katy scrambled out of bed and stretched her wings, being careful not to bother her bandages, she heard the Titans gasp.

"Dude, you have wings!?"

**QotD: "You guys pair up in groups of three, then line up in a circle."**

**-Bill Peterson, Former Florida State football coach.**

**No really, review and I'll give you a cookie**


	5. Of Mine Own Self

**Hello! Hello! Hello! Guess what! I have SHOUT OUTS!**

**StArFiRe-RuLz: Whoa. Don't hurt yourself there. And it's a magic cookie…in other words: any kind of cookie you want it to be.**

**Solae: I'm glad you like mine story! However there is a 99.9 chance of me adding 3 new characters. But you don't need to worry about that for a _long_ time. **

**HD- (every one gasp) yes that's right folks, HeavenDemon didn't review! –bursts into tears- **

**Okay this chapter is really long for me. Guys, I hate to do this you, really I do, but I might not be updating as often due to the fact that I'm grounded and can only get on the computer when I'm home alone. –evil grin-**

**Disclaimer: anyone who thinks I need to say it again I will gouge out your eyeballs with a fork and feed them to you. No, really, I will. I do however have the creator of the teen titans locked up in my closet. (I'll share!) lol and now, I present to you the story.**

"Dude, you have wings!?"

Katy flinched involuntarily and her wings snapped back, hidden once again under her traveling cloak. She refused to meet any of their eyes and gave a curt, shy nod.

"That is so cool" Beast Boy exclaimed, "Can you do anything? I mean, like can you _fly_?" The other Titans rolled their eyes.

"No, she was given wings to swim," Raven said sarcastically.

Katy was taken aback, she wasn't use to this; the only one who had never shrunk back from her was Peter, he didn't mind her wings and looked on her as a normal person in need of help. Or perhaps his family would be more appropriate. Gunner also never turned away from her, but for an entirely different reason.

"I-I can fly, and do some other stuff to.." speaking barely above a whisper, Katy trailed off; still afraid and confused.

"Don't worry, we don't care that you're….different," Robin stated, as usual he was right on que. Katy looked around at all of them and broke into a shaky smile, "I- Thank you."

Raven was the one to get her back on topic, "Who is Peter?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"Peter is, gawd, how do I explain Peter?" Katy started, "Well, Peter and I mean the world to each other. He is my family and my friend, and we have been together for a very long time. We meet about five years ago; I had been walking alone a brook, hoping on the stones, when I fell. I skinned my knee pretty bad and was crying," Katy blushed slightly, "He came out of no where and kneeled down next to me, he asked me why I was crying and I told him that I had fallen. And, well, from that moment on we've been inseperatable, at least until now. I have to find him you see, I fear for his life; Gunner has caught him and with him me. I have to go find him, perhaps I'll still be welcome should I return?"

The titans stared at her in awe, when Cyborg spoke up. "Listen up, we'll help you find Peter, but you ain't going anywhere as of now. You were half dead when we found you. You ain't ready to go running around yet. And you won't be until my systems say you're fine."

"Speaking of which, what was that mob about, anyways?" Raven asked suspiciously. "Oh, well, I'm not quite sure- I was still a bit dazed from the…never mind. Probably the usual."

"You mean this happens often?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Not so much, I've learned to hide myself pretty well. Incase you haven't noticed, being me, isn't very 'safe'." Katy spat in disgust and shame.

"Unacceptable!" Cried StarFire, "My new friend mustn't speak so! You must stay, her with us! As friend Cyborg said we will help you find your Neptarion!"

"My what?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes that was a made up word. I do not speak Tamaraenion- hell, I can't even spell it! But if you can spell it send to me and I will fix it, I promise!**

**QotD: Power corrupts. Absolute power is kind of neat.**

**-No idea, but I didn't say it.**

**REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A WHOLE ICE CREAME CAKE! (what? The cookie wasn't giving me the results I wanted.)**


	6. More Of Me

**First of all I would like to say I AM SO SORRY HD! HD really _did_ review, however my computer, did not show it until to late. SHOUT OUTS!**

**StArFiRe-RuLz: hmmmm, word of advice-lay of the sugar. Of course if I ever actually said that and ment it, I would be the worlds biggest hypocrite…so go eat sugar and be merry! I'm glad you still like my story! Yeah- I wish I had powers to, but I don't so…**

**Starfire fan 09: Try reading it _all_ then decide if you like it or not, but if you don't like it…I don't care! O.o if you do…keep reading it.**

**HD:I said I was sorry!! Really! I'm also glad you like and here is what I will say to from last chappy; just don't choke on it! **

**Disclaimer: I own starbucks coffee. If you belive this(or that I own the teen titans) you are a complete and udder imbecile. **

"I think what StarFire is trying to say is, we will help you find your boyfriend," Beast Boy's voice was almost bitter; he had known this girl was to good to be true, just like Terra. He was more hurt then he thought possible, after all, they had just met her an hour ago; but already she had stolen his heart, and hurt him

"It's true, I do love Peter," Katy's voice was gental and rang of nothing but the truth, "However, not in the way that you're referring to. Peter is my…brother, though not genetically, and I love him as so."

Beast Boy looked at her and the smallest smile seemed to play on his face. Katy let her wings rest naturally, but the movement caused her pain and her hands went down to her stomach, as she put an annoyed look on her face; though, it came in through the pain.

"Wait..I can fix this, so why don't I? Duh!" She murmured to herself. Her hands began to glow a soft blue and she gentilly lay them on her stomach. She closed her eyes in consitration and, when a few moments later removed her hands, her wound was gone and she took off the bandages.

The titans stared at her, opened mouthed, "Wow…" Cyborge stated, "That's awesome! So, you can fly, and heal; anything else?"

"Well…yes." Katy muttered, slightly embaressed.

"Show us," Robin demanded.

Katy resited the urge to salute him, "Yes sir!" she said, the tone in her voice stating that she did not take kindly to being bossed around by someone she barely knew.

"Please," He added as a mild after thought, Beast Boy snickered.

Katy up her hands and they glowed red, she looked around for something to aim it at.

"Oh gloriouse day! Friend Katy will show us her powers! Please, why do you not aim out the window? We could open it for you, could we not?" StarFire asked. Beast Boy, who was closest moved forward and quickly un-latched the window; Katy aimed her hands and threw a blast at the open spaced.

Robin cocked an eybrow, "Not bad, not bad at all."

**Joy! Another one done!**

**OotD- "I was looking up at all the beautiful stars in the sky, and I thought to myself, 'Where the fuck is my ceiling?'"**

**-No idea; but you have to admit- its really funny.**


	7. Showers Of Tofu

Okay, I will just get down to business because I have nothing to say…other then Shout Outs!

**HD- I'm glad I'm not the only one with 'problems'**

Yeah- HD was the only one to review on the last chapter but that's okay! Because I know I'm special- I don't reviews to tell me that. (jjking! REVIEW!)

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"Thank you," Katy gave them a smile, "I just found out I could do that."

"Well, you seem able to control it really well," Robin continued speaking; however, Katy, along with the rest of the Titans tuned him out after about five minutes.

"Hey! You gotta be hungry- what do you say to a nice tofu meal?" Beast Boy asked her with a huge grin on his face.

"Tofu? I've never had any, what is it?" She asked, blushing slightly at her lack of knowledge.

"Fake meat that tastes like sewage! That little grass stain keeps trying to poison us with it!" Cyborg shouted, in about two seconds they were both arguing. Katy was slightly alarmed at the two boys fighting in front of her; being new she didn't know that this was a common occurrence.

"Why don't you both cook and she can pick what she likes?" Raven asked in monotone.

"I shall make the Pudding of Friendship!" StarFire squealed happily, running off.

"NO!" Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg shouted at the same time, Then Robin spoke up, giving them a reproachful glance. "If you two are making tofu and an all meat special, then let StarFire make her pudding," He scowled them. They sighed, "Fine."

A half hour later Katy had taken a shower and was seated in front of a huge table covered in food in some of Raven's clothes. The titan's had decided that Katy's old tattered jeans and her t-shirt were no longer wearable, and seeing that Raven was closest to her size she was currently dressed in a black pair of cargo pants, and a black shirt that read; Stupidity Causes Cancer.

Katy stared at the food in front of her- never in her life had she seen so much food. "Um…thank you, but I don't think I can eat all this myself!" She exclaimed, to which Cyborg replied, "No problem- we'll help!"

He and the rest of Titans, minus Raven who had decided to get tea instead, sat down around the table and made room for Katy to sit down. Suddenly Beast Boy shoved a plate of what appeared to be eggs and bacon under her nose. "Come on! You know you want to try some!" He said, happy at the thought of having someone try his tofu special.

Raven, Cyborg, Robin and StarFire watched fearfully as Katy picked up a fork and took a bite.

**I love cliffys! K, and now for the moment you've all been waiting for! **

**OotD: "Love is a snowmobile racing across the tundra and then suddenly it flips over, pinning you underneath. At night, the ice weasels come."**

**I got it out of a book I was reading and decided it was right. (for future reference I honestly don't know where most of these quotes come from. But they are funny.)**


	8. The Starting Line

**Whoa! Freakishly long chapter! And that is my only announcement- oh, and look for "The Stork, The Spork and Me" coming soon to a near you! Shout Outs!!**

**HD:I'm glad you like my quotes, and my story! Throws a pine-apple to you**

**Disappearer/Syani: I'm sure it's not, but Katy is MINE, I didn't steal her, she's ALL MINE!!!! And it will get more interesting, but its not there yet! AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY WRITING SKILLS? Obviously nothing, because otherwise, you wouldn't have read the whole thing! So there! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans. Duh. I do however own a pair of fake reindeer antlers that I can where-they play music! Oh and Katy, Peter Gunner and plot! **

Katy chewed thoughtfully before a small smile manifested itself on her face, "Hey, this is really good!" She mused happily, taking another bite the titans' mouths dropped open as they stared at her- even Beast Boy was surprised, he hadn't actually thought she'd like it. His smile took up his whole face as he watched her devour the rest of the plate. Beast Boy took a moment to look her over again; she looked a lot different since she had had a shower. She had long wavy blond brown hair, big blue eyes, and snow white angel wings that went down to about her knees. She was thin with a fine figure and everything about her was slender and well molded. The shirt wore was a halter-top, because Raven had chosen not to cut holes in any of her clothes.

"New friend! You must partake in the eating of the Pudding Of Friendship, I believe I have finally perfected the recipe!" StarFire exclaimed, shoving a bowl of what looked like grubs floating in pink jell-o in front of Katy, who looked at it carefully. Not wanting to be rude she took up her spoon and timidly took a small bite. Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed at the look on her face, Katy felt sick and gently pushed the bowl away from her. Beast Boy handed her a glass of soymilk to wash the taste away.

Robin glanced her over before clearing his throat, "Here." He said curtly, holding up Katy's small leather pouch. Katy's eyes widened and she snatched it away from him in an almost angry gesture. "Did you-" she started and stopped when Robin shook his head. "It seemed personal, so I didn't look through it. But I would have if you hadn't woken up, I was trying to find out who you were and where you'd come from."

At those words Katy looked at the ground, hugging the pouch to her chest, "Thank you for not looking in it." She said.

Cyborg began to talk, "So, if we're going to help you find 'Peter' then we need a picture or a description of him to start with." Katy's eyes lit up and she ran out of the room. A few seconds later she came back in with a picture clutched in her hand. She looked at it fondly before handing it over to Cyborg; who looked down at a photograph of Katy and another boy. He was a head taller then she was and had brown hair and dark brown eyes- the expression in them un-readable. He was well built, with a body similar to Robin's in strength. The boy was wearing black baggy jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt that said: Life Is So…. Whatever. Next to him stood Katy, the t-shirt she wore went down past her knees and was a dark purple reading: Do You Believe in Love at First Sight or Do I Need to Walk By Again? She also wore a pair of jean flares.

"Would this work?" she asked as she gave it to him. "It's Peter and I at an amusement park- Kings Island- I think. It was for his birthday, I blindfolded him and took him the park." Her Katy broke off in a bit of laughter, "He was a little angry with me at first because there were so many people around. He was afraid I would be found out and such. I had to be so careful that day, but we had so much fun."

The titans passed the picture around the group and it ended at Robin. He looked over for a moment and immediately began giving out orders. "Cyborg; you make posters-offer a reward and put his picture on them. Raven; you see if you can't do something about getting something on him, maybe he's got a cell phone, pager..anything we could use to track him?" This last part was directed at Katy who paused in thought- "Well, we do have walkie-talkies, would that help?" She asked. "If you had walkie-talkies, why don't you just call him and ask him where he is?" Beast Boy asked. Katy gave him an odd look that pretty much said, duh. "I tried…before. But we where to far away. And I'm even farther now."

"The 'talkies will work fine. Okay team, you know what to do, we have a missing person to find. Titans go!"

**I love that line! Okay I know you're waiting.**

**QotD: "Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love"**

**-Book**


	9. An Old Friend

**Hello kids! This is another chapter and yes there will be another one of my stories coming up. Just as soon as one of my characters chooses a name! Hurry up already! Shout outs!**

**HD: I'm glad you like it! and you can just make a shirt, buy a cheap white shirt and some black fabric paint…**

**Young-love: You finally reviewed! But what the heck are you talking about? My cliffhangers are fine. And no, Cyborg does not like tofu. And I don't care about your name. (jjking)**

**Disclaimer: Hi my name is Razz and I love the smirfs. **

A man paused a moment to look at a poster; on it was a picture of a boy and a girl, underneath the picture read:

Missing!

Name: Peter

Hight: 5'6"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

If found please call the teen titans or your local police.

111-1111 or 821-3452

REWARD OFFERED FOR ANY HELP!

The man's eyes glistened as he looked over it and a low chuckle sounded through the air.

Katy was outside, she had wanted to get an idea of her surrounding area. She was midly surprised that the titan's lived on an island, she flew a bit off and looked at her temporary home and suddenly a thought ran through her head as she glanced over the tower, 'They built their tower in the shape of a 'T'?'. Katy burst into laughter, for some reason this struck her as funny and she glided to the ground holding her stoumich, doubled over in laughter. Beast Boy came running out, "What's so funny?!" He exclaimed, watching the new girl collapse in giggles.

"Your tower-" she manged to get out in between gasps, "it-who?-a 'T'" she finally shrieked. Beast Boy took a moment to take it in, before turning around and looking over his home. A grin captured his face, he had never thought what building a home in a 'T' would like. Suddenly the green boy dissolved into heaps of hysterics next to his new friend and the two lay there laughing at the tower.

The phone at titans tower went of and Robin picked it up, "Hello? Titans."

"Hello, Robin," a voice answered on the other end of the line, "I seem to about a certain boy you're searching for." Robin drew in his breath, "Who is this?" He demanded?"

"Let me talk to the one you call Katy, you see, we have _much _to talk about."

Robin paused and then, "Who are you? And how did you know Katy was here?" the voice seemed to smile, "I saw her picture. Foolish girl, she should have known that the boy would cause her problems one day. She slipped up, letting you hang her picture around. Now, be a good little boy and fetch her for me, I do rally need to talk to her-I'm an old friend."

"Well," Robin paused, "If you're her friend..hang on."

"Thank you."

Robin took his comunicater off his belt and called the titans, "Titans, we may have a lead on Peter, get in here now! And somebody bring Katy."

Katy came running in a few seconds later, the other titans right behind her, "You have a lead on Peter?" She asked anxsiously, hope in her eyes. "Here," Robin said, handing her the phone, "Some one says they need to talk to you." Katy looked at the phone before putting to her ear.

"Hello?"

**heh heh-don't love disclaimers and cliffys? Okay I'm holding you up…**

**QotD: "You can't have Manslaughter without laughter." **

**-My weird, cruel humor and my friends t-shirt. I found this funny because I'm a sick, strange child. Gothic on the inside- crying on the out.**


	10. Missing Converstaion

**Hey guys- new goal: 100 reviews! Come on, we can do it, but I will need your help! Its really easy, just click the little purple box at the end and 'submit review'! um, My other story 'The Stork, The Spork and Me' will be coming out soon-my friend finally choose a gwad damn name- Noel. –snicker- (I didn't say anything about it.) sorry for the really short chapter but I'll try to make the next one really long. Shout Outs!**

**HD- you make it so hard to surprise you when you read my mind. –pouts-**

**Disclaimer: I have a two-toed, fire-breathing, neck-nipping, bog-burrowing, evil, mutant blueberry in my back yard?**

"Hello?" Katy asked into the phone. She paused a moment to listen apparently whoever was on the other end was spilling out a mouthful. As the titans watched, Katy froze, the color drained from her face and she became tense. Thinking quickly Robin turned the phone onto speakerphone, Katy however, didn't seem to notice. The conversation witch fallowed was one of the strangest that the titans had ever heard.

"Where is he?!" Katy demanded angrily, her voice came out in a strange tone.

"Temper, temper. You know, you always thought a bit too much. It's not right. You should have known that the boy would have cost you your life sooner or later. I thought you had learned not to let anyone get close to you. But obviously I was wrong. So tell me Child, just what will you do to have your beloved back?" The voice gave the titans chills that Slade had never managed.

"I'll anything you ask, but if you hurt him…" Katy's voice was so broken; it held the tone of giving up, with a definite threat on the end.

"No, my dear, I like you, have promised not to hurt the innocent-but then again, this boy isn't very innocent is he? Turn yourself in to me and I will let Peter go free."

"When?" Katy asked, "Where?"

"I'll let you know soon enough. You have my word I will not hurt the boy."

"Please-" Katy started, "I don't want anything to happen to him, take good care of him?" She asked pitifully.

"I promise." The mans voice softened a bit and there was a 'click' on the other end of the phone. "No! Gunner-no, don't-wait!!" Katy cried into the phone, before groaning and sinking to the floor, but she didn't cry, she just lay her forehead against her knees and closed her eyes, in obvious frustration and worry.

Robin did not help matters, "What the hell was that?" he snapped at the winged girl on the floor. She cringed and looked up at him innocently, "Wh-what?" She asked, playing ignorant. "You are not going any where anytime soon kid. Not until you explain to us just who and what you are." Katy frowned at Cyborg, who had chosen the wrong moment to speak up.

Katy spun on him, jumping to her feet, anger blazed in her pretty azul eyes. "I do not have to do any such thing. And I am not a what! My name is Katy and I refuse being called a 'thing', 'freak', or any other 'cute' name you may chose to call me." She hissed.

"Please, we just to know more about you- we're just curious," Beast Boy pleaded, anxious to know more about her past. Katy looked into those forest green eyes and sighed in defeat, "Okay."

**Coming soon: Katy talks about herself, her past, Peter, Gunner and some other stuff...but not all of it. She's not ready for them to hate her.**

**QotD: "Restraining orders are just another way of saying I love you."**

**-t-shirt I want!**


	11. My Hell, My Life

**Yes! Another chapter done! Okay, updates might be slower now because my other story is now up! My two friends and myself are transported into the titans world- we have powers. And we're nuts- pity the titans. And yes- I AM RAZZ!!****Shout Outs**

**HD: I don't know where I get them. But I'm glad you like them, I'm doing them in my other story too. **

**Disclaimer: I like noodles.**

**I actually used my hometown in this chapter! Cookie to the one who guesses it. (hint- its in the second sentence . ) **

"My name is A-25. I am a mistake. I was 'born' in a city called Cinncinati, in a lab. My mother was human; she had volunteered to help a man named Gunner create experiments. Genetic experiments- they would cross different DNA to create strange, gruesome creatures. Monkeys with eight arms and giant flightless- pie-bald birds that had hooves. Things were never quite. One day Gunner wanted to know what would happen if he crossed some animals DNA with a humans. He used Linda, my 'mother' as the human, impregnated her with..well, I'm not sure exactly, I don't know my father. When Linda found out, she wanted to get rid of me, permintaly. Gunner wouldn't let her, he was far to interested to see what would happen.

So she had me, and the scientists taking care of me nicknamed me Katy- a name I had planned on using permintily in a few more years- I was going to change my name when I turned 18. Guess it won't do any good now. Any ways Linda was so upset she drunk herself nearly to death and me with her, once again, Gunner stopped her. But like I said I was a mistake, Gunner hadn't planned on a child that grew and learned like a normal human. I learned to talk, I could problem solve, and, what scared Gunner the most, I could think for myself. I wasn't like the others, stupid. They were as ignorant as animals-real animals and that they were. Nothing human about them. Mix a sterling and a bear and all you get is another animal.

They put me in comatose- for years I grew in that prison, fed through needles and in a deep sleep- I was only ten. I knew vaugly what was happening, and I hated it. I saved my energy and one day I awoke myself. I excaped from that hell, my hell. I ran, for what seemed like forever, my wings stiff from disuse. And finally I met Peter-as I've already explained. I won't tell you about my stay at Peter's." Here Katy was interrupted by Beast Boy, "Why not?" He demanded.

Katy took a deep breath and for a moment they thought she would ignore him, but she answered him and then continued on with her story-witch the titans were listening to intently, "Because that his story to tell, not mine. Eventually though we left Peter's house and lived on the road. The entire world was our home- we lived off the earth, hunting and picking wild plants and berrys for food and drinking from clear streams and brooks we found along the way. Occasinally Peter would go into a town and buy some nessesities with the money he earned by doing odd jobs. Odd jobs at odd towns, going by fake name.

Gunner tracked me down I'm afraid, and we ran from him, again and again, we avoided him, narrowly we missed being caught a number of times, we eluded him so many time and it drove Gunner nuts, I the one experiment smart enough to get away, was also smart enough to stay away. Sometimes he would be so close to us, that he would talk to me, tell me to come back, he said it was my 'home' the place I belonged. But I never did.

We loved the freedom of being on our own, doing whatever we wanted, but at the same time we wanted a home, somewhere we could go and people wouldn't look at me funny- or try to kill me. Somewhere Peter might be able to get a job and earn us money, we always dreamed of this life. No more running, a roof over our head, and- well just being happy where we wouldn't have to worry about it.

But now I have to go back, to save Peter's life. I need to go back to that hell and live out the remainder of my life like an animal. Like A-25."

Here Katy ended her story and she refused to speak anymore, against Robin's demands, Cyborg's and Raven's promtings, and Beast Boy's and StarFire's Pleas. She remained silent, her eyes closed, but not a single tear fell from her eye. The titan's grew silent and, each in their own way, tried to imagine what the girl had been through.

**Um, nothing to say here…..**

**QotD- "If you haven't got anything nice to say about anybody, come sit next to me."**

**-don't know! But really….. **


	12. Midnight Meetings

**Um, Wow! Sorry for such the long wait- but I did have another story to work on, not to mention school, practice, and this absolutely HUGE argument I'm having with my old friend Patriot. We don't hang out anymore yet he thinks he can just randomly but into my life and say whatever he wants. I asked him if we (my friends his friends) wanted to go in a big old group together. The next thing I know he's cussing me and my family out. This I can handle- I really don't care what he thinks of me or my family, but then he takes it a step to far. He drags my friends, whom have nothing to do with anything into it, and starts dissing them- saying that all do drugs and skip class to have sex in the bathroom. The best part? He doesn't even know them. Not like he's met them and doesn't like them- as in he doesn't even know their names. You wanna know what else is great- this was right after he was shooting his mouth off about how I diss people for being different then myself. Say it with me people…HYPOCRITE!!!!!! Yeah, um thanks for listing to my issues, even if you don't care…**

**Shot Outs:**

**Mink the Spork-Dragon: -does dance in return- glad you love it! You are the only one who –inspired- me to write this chapter. NO ONE ELSE REVEIWED –cries- where did I go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: You know, those Peppermint Freezes they have at Barnie's? Those are awesome!**

Beast Boy was the first to take in what he decided was the most important piece of information, "You hunted!? You killed innocent animals, how could you?" To say he was angry would have been an understatement. Katy was confused, "Well- yeah. I mean, we had to eat something."

"Well you could have eaten berries or plants- not animals!" Katy was feeling worse by the second and Raven picked up on it, "Beast Boy, shut up."

Beast Boy snapped his mouth shut and sat brooding on the couch, shooting angry glances at Katy, who moved slightly away from him. "You have never had a home?" StarFire's eyes were filled with tears, "Then you must stay here with us!" She exclaimed grasping Katy in a bone-crushing hug. Katy yelped- "Let go- can't breath!"

Then Robin decided it was his turn, "You were made in Cincinnati, you're not entirely human, and your name is A-25, right?" Katy nodded, "Yes." HE frowned, "I'm gonna go call Batman- he lives in Gothem, see what he can find out about this lab. Er, what's the name of it?" Katy closed her eyes, "Synthon Testing." The hate in her voice was more then even Robin could muster when talking about Slade.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should get some sleep, hope you don't mind the couch," Cyborg stated giving Katy an odd look. Indeed she didn't look so good- she was pale but her cheeks flushed, and her eyes were incredibly dull, suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to twitch. Beast Boy grabbed her, and tried to keep her still, "What's going on?!" He yelped, Cyborg was scanning her, "She's having a seizure, there's something wrong with her body- I think it's her powers, she healed herself and then used that other thing and she's been pretty active since then. According to my scanners, she can't handle all this, not to mention the stress that must be on her right now."

Katy began to calm down and her eyes focused on Beast Boy who was still holding her, "Hi." She managed weakly. He grinned, "Hi, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Yeah- I think I just need some sleep." Beast Boy nodded and gently helped her back onto the couch. The titans left the room and Beast Boy looked behind him to see her get comfortable, before turning off the lights and leaving with the others.

Outside the door Robin motioned to the other titans to follow him, and silently lead them all to the training room. "Well, what do you guys think?" The true question had not been spoken, it didn't need to be, they all knew what Robin meant. "I don't trust her." Raven said clearly, "Remember Terra? She tried to kill us." Robin nodded, "I know, but at the same time, I think we should help her." StarFire jumped in, "Katy is not Terra, how do we know that she has come with the same intentions?" She, in her own naive way, jumped to the defense of her new friend. "Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, "She's not like Terra." "Beast Boy," Raven pointed out, "You've known her for what? Five hours? How could you possibly know what she's like?" The tension between the two grew and Cyborg quickly stopped them, "Hey now! Lets give the girl a chance. But at the first sign of trouble…" He let the sentence hang in the air.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Alright gang, we keep her here with us until we find her friend then send her on her way- so no one get to attached, we are _not_ keeping her. If she causes any trouble before then, she's out, no questions at all. We **cannot **have another repeat of Terra." With this the team nodded and dispersed, though Beast Boy couldn't help but be a little angry, he liked her; in a way he had never liked Terra.

**QotD: "The drains clogged?! How the hell is the drain clogged?! -long pause- you got the drain clogged with a plastic fish?"**

**-Me, when my friend told me her toilet was clogged…**


	13. Good Morning Waffles

Uh Wow! Sorry for the really short chapter people. I have the worlds largest friggen' writers block in the history of ever! In both my stories! Needless to say I am really frustrated. SHOUT OUTS!

**HD: Yea! You're back, you didn't leave me! I'm glad you like it so far . and don't worry, he will. Oh will he ever. –evil laugh-**

**Mink the Spork-Dragon: Oooo! An 11, I'm honored! I cannot make any promises though, otherwise, you'd know everything and I wouldn't need to write the story, now would I? Just don't get to hitched on it, like crack, though I doubt my story is dangerous. **

**Disclaimer: You know what? I hate poodles.**

Katy had watched them leave and as soon as she was sure they were gone, she reached over to a lamp by the side of the couch where she sat and flipped it on. Gently she undid the clasp to her pouch and reached inside of it, pulling out a hand full of items. She looked through them, oodles of pictures of her and Peter; some of just her, some just of Peter, but most of the pictures were of the two of them. Katy flipped threw them until she found her favorite. It was the most recent picture she had and it was the two of them in one of those photo booths you see at the mall. She was sitting in Peters lap and smiling at the camera; Peter was kissing her gently on the cheek. She loved that picture, just the two of them in their own little world. Katy had been surprised when Peter had kissed her, but he didn't seem to care. She had loved the way his lips felt against her cheek, and unbeknownst she lifted her hand and lay it on the spot where he had kissed her. He had kissed her like a sister, like a friend.

Katy wanted to cry, but she found she couldn't, no tears found their way down her face. She looked through the other items in her purse. An acorn, a leaf, a piece of yarn, a tiny doll made out of string and a bead with a face drawn on it, a cracked marble, and a rock with a hole in the middle. Meaningless items to most people, to Katy, each thing told a story, each thing meant something to her, and each thing was a little bit of who she was.

She gently put everything back into her pouch, shut off the light and went to sleep, praying for Peter.

Katy yawned and her eyes fluttered open. There, not three inches from her face were a pair of big green eyes, just staring at her. She screamed, "Ahhhh!" StarFire jumped back in surprise, before quickly recovering with a, "Oh, wonderful greetings, New Friend! You have finally awoken to greet the morning! Come, join us in the breaking of the fast!" Katy sat up, still groggy with sleep, "What?" She moaned. "She said good morning and come have breakfast." Cyborg translated for StarFire. Katy moaned again, "Okay."

"Hey!" Beast Boy greeted her; he was wearing an apron that read 'Kiss The Cook' and a tall chef's hat. "Sleep well?" Katy nodded. "Beast Boy wouldn't let StarFire wake you up. Actually, he wouldn't let any of us wake you up." Raven stated in her usual monotone, a cup of herbal tea sitting in front of her. Beast Boy blushed, "You looked tired." He muttered in slight embarrassment. Katy returned the blush, "Thanks." He grinned and Katy giggled.

"Waffle?" Beast Boy asked her, she nodded and he handed her a plate piled high with waffles, "Syrup and butter is already on the table. Oh, and they're tofu, hope you don't mind." This was Beast Boy's way of apologizing for they way he had yelled at her yesterday; a plate of waffles. Katy smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey guys, do any of you realize there is a foot and a half of snow outside?" Everyone turned to look at Robin, who had just entered the room. "So if you want we can go out later, if there isn't any trouble, and, I dunno, play in it." These words seemed odd coming from Robin and the other titans burst into laughter. Except for StarFire, who had other plans. "Friend Katy must travel to the mall of shopping and we must accompany her!" Everyone looked at StarFire. Then at Katy, who answered their questioning glares, "I do?"

heh heh, poor, poor Katy.

**QotD: "Let's just get out of here before I kill Santa and traumatize a bunch of young children."**

**-Raven, from someone's fanfic- I don't know whose but if it's yours tell me so I can give you credit. And feel honored; you made it into my quotes!**


	14. Cothing And Compliments

**Hi guys! Wow, I have so many reviews!**  
**Shout Outs!!!**

**Terrawillrise: -is confused- you sent me 5 reveiws in one sitting. And I'm STILL trying to figure out if it's a flame or not. I AM a Terra hater- and I am very proud of it. What does me liking Terra have anything to do with the quality of my story? Why are you telling me about having Terra locked in a closet? What do you mean BB and Katy won't work? It's my damn story- so there! And why did you name your bird Robin? And do I care about your fish? NO! So thank you for the spelling, but will you either flame me or tell me you like it? This liking it/ hating it thing is already really annoying. And Congrats- you win the award for ticking me off; which is really hard to do. wow i ask a lot of questions**

**Sam: I'm glad you like it- and I know I can't spell –laughter-**

**Blackash: awww, I am truly flattered. listen to what he wrote kids: "What an awsome story! I love it! Keep writing please!" This is the kind of review I expect from all of you! –grin-**

**DigitalGlowStick: hmmm, wonder why. Glad you like it! And don't worry- I usally review at the end also. Or I review after every chap. Depends on my patience.**

**Picchic: -blushes- thank you. I shall reward you with a magic pickle!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT look like cucomber.  
And without father adue- the story.**

"I do?"

StarFire grinned, "You are badly in need of clothing, and the mas of Christ is in three days!" Once again Cyborg translated, "You need new clothes, and Christmas is comin' up, so we better get shoppin'!" Katy gasped, "Oh, but I don't have any money." "Don't worry about it, you're with us. Witch means everything is free!" Beast Boy said grinning. "Well okay… but you don't all need to come," Katy said. "Well, I shall come with you, I much enjoy the mall of shopping, perhaps we will proceed to do the ritual of 'hanging out'?" Katy caught on quick, "Yeah, that would be great StarFire." "Oh, you may call me 'Star' it is my name of nick." Katy paused before it clicked to what StarFire meant, "Your nickname?" Star beamed.

StarFire ran out of the room to get her purse and Raven remarked dryly, "As much as I hate the mall, I had better come with you. You don't deserve to be tortured, you're new." Katy swallowed, "Is she that bad?" Raven nodded. "Yeah, I'll come to, I don't have all my shopping done yet." Beast Boy spoke up. StarFire came flying down the stairs, "Friend Katy, are you to be spending the 'Christmas' with us?"

There was an uneasy silence in the room, "I don't- what I mean is.." Robin interrupted her, "Yeah Star, She's staying with us for Christmas." Katy was surprised, out of all the titans Raven and Robin seemed to be the two who didn't like her, and wanted her to leave. "Then New Friend Katy must join with us in all the wonderful Christmas rituals!" StarFire squealed.

Katy was nervous, she was now buying a bunch of people she barely knew Christmas presents, with their money.  
-------------------------------------------

At the mall, she was emiditly dragged into a store by Star to shop for new clothing. Katy sighed as StarFire started throwing clothes at her to try on. She shoved Katy into the dressing room, and sat to wait pachently. Katy slipped into a pair of white jean flares and a white halter top. She looked herself over carefully in the mirror and then stepped outside, "Well? What do you think?" She asked. Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Whoa." Katy grinned, "I'll take it that it looks okay?" Beast Boy just stared while Raven rolled her eyes, "You look like the being with wings." StarFire squeled, Katy paused a moment, "Oh, an angel."

Katy went back into the dressing room. By the end of the day Katy had some new jeans, a bunch of new tops, some cute sweaters, a coat, hat, gloves, a scarf, some skirts and StarFire insisted on dragging her into one more store to by a dress, at whitch Katy was slightly confused, "Why do I need a dress?" Raven explained, "Every year we get invited to a bunch of Christmas parties by various people in Jump City, and Batman."

She sighed and submitted to being dragged through the dress store. Beast Boy, on the other hand, looked far from happy, "A dress store, dude, you made me come into a dress store? Hello! Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my rep?" Raven was quick with her witty response, "What rep?"

Katy quickly picked out a dress and went to try it on, the three titans waiting outside, "Okay!" She muttered stepping out again.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, she was stunning, the dress was a tube dress, with no sleeves and stopped a bit above her knees, it had swirly tassles from there to nearly the ground and the entire dress was ruffled, it was a dark wine red, the perfect color for Christmas.

"Wow," he murmered, "Your beautiful." Katy blushed, but not as much as Beast Boy, who, after his comment, invented five new shades of red in about five seconds. "That is most perfect! Now I shall help you with the ritual of the shopping of the Christmas." StarFire exclaimed, to witch the only reply was; "Ah, Christmas Shopping."

**QotD: "There is no such thing as fun for the whole family."  
-????**


	15. Shopping For Strangers

**Sorry for the short chap, but I have major writers block and I'm working on another story. It is a Katy story but she has different powers, it will be entitled 'Why Not To Understand' excitement huh? Okay Shout Outs!**

**DigitalGlowStick: Never underestimate the power of good descriptive shopping, I found that part funny, too. So it's not just you. Anyways always glad when someone enjoys my chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Has anyone seen my hair dryer? **

"Um, hey Star, how about I take Katy shopping so that you and Raven can finish your Christmas shopping?" Beast Boy suggested. "Many thanks friend Beast Boy, I am in need to finish my shopping." StarFire exclaimed running off, Raven just glared at the two of them before whispering into Beast Boy's ear, "Don't get to attached, remember what Robin said." She walked way in the opposite direction of StarFire.

"Okay," Beast Boy started, "Let's start with StarFire." He led Katy into Limited Two; it was like walking into a pink fluffy pillow, "Oh my gawd." Katy's mouth hung open and her and Beast Boy had similar expressions of horror at the cuteness. "Well, at least we found the perfect store to shop for Star at." Beast Boy muttered, Katy nodded in agreement; the two began to look around the store, Katy picked out a pink necklace that had the word 'princess' spelled out in fake diamonds. Beast Boy ran across the hall to a cooking store and got her a cookbook. "She'll love it," he commented upon seeing the necklace Katy had picked out. "Okay, now let's do Raven," Katy suggested, "After we go put this stuff in a locker. Katy motioned to her many bags, and then towards a sing that read, Lockers. Beast Boy grinned and nodded.

After putting their stuff away they proceed to get Raven a Spike dog collar necklace and a horror novel; Cyborg got a some new car parts and a robot building kit; Robin got some hair gel and some training supplies. Beast Boy helped her with most of her presents, since she didn't know the titans all that well. Finally the only ones left to by for where each other. So the duo decided to split up. "Call me on this if you get lost," He said handing her a spare communicator, "And let's meet at the fountain in half an our, okay?' He asked she nodded and smiled and they headed off in separate directions.

Beast Boy wandered around, looking for the perfect gift. She seemed so special and Beast Boy wanted to get the perfect present for her, which is when he saw the pet store.

Katy meandered about the store, looking for that right something to get her new friend, she paused a moment in thought before entering an entertainment store.

The four teens met up an hour later and headed back to the tower, for tomorrow was Christmas day and they were all excited, except for Katy, a veil of sadness and worry for Peter hid her joy.

**Nothing to say! **

**QotD: "I was sitting in the tub thinking about things that seemingly never happened, like twins of different genders and identical octuplets, when my brain suddenly screamed at me, "WHOA! IDENTICAL OCTUPLETS OF DIFFERENT GENDERS!""**

**-this really has more to do with my other story, but Linnsey said it. It was funny.**


	16. Christmas Cookie Checklist

**YEA MY OTHER STORY IS UP! Okay its called 'Why Not To Understand Me' go read it. NOW!!!!!!!! Wow! Long chapter about making cookies. I have writers block, so this chapter is almost completely pointless, but I think it makes it seem more normal- not by adding these simple tasks it makes my characters come alive. Well, that and it fills up space. Okay Shout Outs!**

**Picchic: Ohh! Magic pickle.. –does the magic pickle dance- me is happy you like the story and the quotes!**

**Mink The Spork -Dragon: I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as I can! Who is Chi?**

**DigitalGlowStick: Okay, I think just about every _normal_ person will agree with me- Limited Two is a creepily happy store. And its really pink- and fluffy- and sick. And I wear an 'expression of horror at the cuteness' of it, every time I am dragged in there by my younger cousin/ and some of my friends.**

**Disclaimer: There are 7 billion people in the world, and 365 days in a year- CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS YOU? I MEAN COMEON WE HUMANS ARE POPPING OUT LIKE DAISYS!!!! **

Cyborg picked the four up in the T-car and on the way home StarFire began singing Christmas carols that she had picked up on the radio. "Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the hills we go laug-" she was cut off by Raven, "StarFire, stop singing." Katy sighed and looked out of the window, watching the trees fly by. Beast Boy sitting next to her and glanced at Cyborg with a somewhat worried look, to which Cyborg gave a curt- almost unnoticeable nod. No words were spoken but there was and obvious message transcribed between the two. However no one in the car picked up on it- Raven and Katy were looking out the window and StarFire wouldn't have noticed the secret if had done an Irish dance on her nose and bit her.

Back at the tower, Robin had finished decorating the tower, lights hung about the rooms and a huge Christmas tree stood in the middle of the recreation room. Katy gasped, "Oh! It's beautiful!" Beast Boy beamed happily and spoke up, "Hey Katy, ya wanna help me bake some Christmas cookies?" He asked her, wiggling his eyebrows. She giggled and nodded; Beast Boy grabbed her hand dragged her off to the kitchen.

"Come on, it'll be fun- you have to have cookies for Christmas," Beast Boy was clamoring away, and Katy watched him as he began whipping things out of different cupboards and cabinets. He tossed a bowl at her and she barely caught it. "Okay, grab the recipe book." He motioned to a shelf full of them. Katy's eyes widened at the sight of about thirty different cookbooks, "Um, Beast Boy- which one?" She asked softly. He glanced up from the cabinet he was busily disemboweling and smiled at her, "The one on the second shelf- third from the left. It has holly on it."

She found it quickly after that and grabbed it, swiftly flipping through the pages until she came to the recipe for sugar cookies, leaving it open she set it on the counter. Beast Boy had finished his mad search and was standing with a grin on his face, watching her. She smiled, and the two began a checklist, with Beast Boy calling off the names of the items.

"Sugar?"

"Check."

"Butter favor shortening?"

"Check."

"Eggs? Wait a minute,- no. no eggs- look in the fridge and grab the tofu egg substitute." Beast Boy said, Katy saluted.

"Tofu egg substitutes. Check!"

"Light corn syrup?"

"Check!"

"Vanilla?"

"Aye Aye!"

Beast Boy frowned, "What?- never mind, flour?"

"Present." Beast Boy smiled as he caught on, "Baking powder?"

"Yes captain."

"Baking Soda?"

"Well, I suppose sooooo. YES!"

"Salt?"

"Make it so, sir!"

"Measuring cups and spoons?"

"Yellow submarine."

The two couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter; before they settled down and started mixing up the cookie dough.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!- and go read all of DigitalGlowStick's storys- I'll be checking to make sure you give him feedback. How soon I get the next chappy up depends on YOU!**

**QotD: "I bought Christopher Reeve's wheelchair on e-bay."**

**-another t-shirt. It's sick and yet I find it amusing- DOES THIS TELL YOU ANYHTING ABOUT ME PEOPLE?!**


	17. Sweet, Sweet Cookie Dough

**Okay- updating! Sorry for the wait. This chapter could have turned out longer but I'm stuck. Basically I'm writing out of fear for my sanity (Linnsey: What sanity? Razz, you have no sanity. Razz: so?) okay shout outs!!!**

**BloodCri: Okay, Oka- geez. Here it is.**

**DigitalGlowStick: I might be changing my name from with wind to something more original- just a heads up! And I am really happy you like it!!**

**TtitansFan: Um, happy you did happy you like and here it is! And personally I think Robin is a little OCD if you ask me. Besides- he goes with Star if the two would hurry the hell up already.**

**True-Geek99: Um, YAY?! Okay! I'll take that! **

**Mink the Spork-Dragon: um, I might take your word for it and read it if I get the chance. Sorry for the wait guys!**

**Disclaimer: Did ya know that racecar spelled back words is racecar? **

They finished mixing the cookie dough when Beast Boy, took a big glob of it and shoved it in his mouth, "Mmmmmm!" Katy stared at him oddly and a sudden thought crossed his mind, "Hey, have you ever had raw cookie dough?" He asked her she shook her head, "No, why?" Beast Boy almost fell over; quickly he used the large wooden spoon to scoop up a chunk and held it in her face. Katy was leaning against the counter and Beast Boy leaned over her slightly, holding the spoon to her mouth. Over all, a very cute, romantic position, he laughed, "Here, try some." Katy smiled and took a little bite of the cookie dough. A light went off in her eyes and she immediately took a larger bite, "This is awesome!" She yelled through a full mouth. Which was when Cyborg chose to walk into the Kitchen.

He looked from Beast Boy to Katy and back, taking in the way they were standing and how close they were to each other. Before his eyes traveled to the cookie dough. "BB!!!!!! Man, don't feed her that stuff, what if she gets sick?" He scolded the changeling. Katy shrugged and dipped her finger in the cookie dough, moved around Beast Boy, and shoved her finger in Cyborg's face. "Come on, ya know ya want some!" She taunted, with a mischievous grin. Cyborg looked from the cookie dough to her and back, before clamping his whole mouth over her entire arm, dragging a trail of slobber as he slurped up the cookie dough.

"Ewwwwww!" Katy squealed, while trying desperately to wipe the spit off. "Hey!" Beast Boy cried, "We were having a moment!" he snapped angrily to his cybernetic friend. Katy gave a small smile and nodded shyly, "Yeah, a nice one too."

Cyborg's face darkened considerably, "I need to go to talk to Robin about s- uh, um, VIDEOGAMES! Yeah that's it, videogames. I have to go to talk to Robin about some videogames. And Beast Boy has to come too!" With that Cyborg grabbed his friend by the upper arm and half carried; half dragged him off to talk to Robin about 'videogames'. "Um, Okay?" Katy muttered to no one- seeing as the two she had been with had just taken off. Katy gave a small sigh and while looking over the cookbook, began making the sugar cookies by herself. She had a sinking feeling something bad was about to happen, and it would have something to do with her. As she looked at the dough in the bowl she frowned, "I'm sorry Peter, this is all my fault- if I had never left Synthon..." She whispered softly, but no one heard her, and even if they had- who would have cared?

**Nada. REVIEW!!!! **

**QotD: "Let the golden age begin." **

**-Book **


	18. Fighting Decisions

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? Let me apologize for not updating in FOREVER, I just haven't gotten around to it. –ducks for cover from fruit and other various objects being thrown at her- I'M SORRY! However I have been working on another story that's not up yet, entitled "Who Has Seen The Wind?" so it's not like I haven't been doing anything. Also, you may be excited to know that The infamous Noel has her own account (finally) and it's called Noel Logan. I think. I'm not entirely sure on that, but she has one story up and it's REALLY good- so go read it! SHOUT OUTS!**

**Picchic: Yes, the magic pickle dance. And I agree, sugar cookies are awesome!**

**Mink The Spork-Dragon: I shall use the Spork wisely, I thank you!**

**TitansFan: Thank you very much!**

**Digi: Ho, hum, hello dahling! So happy you likey me story! Yes she is alone, I really should get Peter in there soon…..**

**BloodCri-shudders- Dude, lime**

**Tpfan333: Thnx!**

**Noel: Me too.**

**ThoseRainyDays: What's this? Another addict to my stories, I hope! Glad you like it! (And BB's my fave too!)**

**Disclaimer: PopPop**

"Robin!" Yelled Cyborg as he burst into the training room, half dragging Beast Boy. "Robin!" The boy wonder stopped beating the crap out of a punching bag and turned to face half robot, an annoyed look on his face. "Cyborg.." he growled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to barge in on me like that!" Cyborg rolled his eye. " Look man, I'm sorry, but BB here is fallin' for this girl fast. If you're gonna kick her out of titans tower eventually, you'd better do now before we get to attached."

Beast Boy freaked, "What! You can't just kick her out NOW! She's alone and afraid. Who's gonna look after her? We have to at least find Peter! I mean-"

Robin gave the two an apprehensive look, "Listen, here's what we'll do, call a team meeting and see what StarFire and Raven think. Then we'll take the decided action against Katy. Got it?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded, though, Beast Boy did it somewhat sadly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven, StarFire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin sat around a long table; no one had brought up the subject yet, fearing the worst reaction. Robin cleared his throat, "So, we're, um, having this meeting thing to discuss Katy. Cyborg raised an interesting point earlier about some of us getting to attached to her, or more importantly, her getting to comfortable here. The question is, what should we do with her? Do we kick her out now, or do we keep her?"

Robin looked around the table, expecting an outburst. He got one. But it wasn't from Beast Boy as would have been expected; "YOU ARE ALL GLHOR HAR MUMBLERNUFFS! How dare you think to kick out New Friend Katy in her time of need? We are heroes of the soup, are we not? We are to help those who need help, correct? How then can we turn out Friend Katy? She has caused us no harm!" StarFire cried out.

Raven seemed almost prone to answer, "No StarFire. She hasn't hurt us. Yet. Remember Terra? She ripped through our security, strained our friendship and sold us to Slade. Katy may be another Terra. We can't have her around."

"But Raven," Beast Boy's voice was unusually soft, "Katy isn't Terra. And Terra wasn't bad, she was just misled. And she saved us all in the end."

"Terra was a bitch, and Katy will be the same!"

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. Just because you don't want to show emotions, because you won't let yourself be happy; You don't think anyone else should be happy either. You're the bitch, Raven, you only think about yourself. 'Oh look at me, poor little Raven, My daddy's a big bad demon so I _have_ to be miserabl-"

Beast Boy was cut off suddenly by a black era of power around his moth, it lifted him off the ground and began to shake him.

"RAVEN! BEAST BOY! ENOUGH!"

Everything immediately stopped; Raven let Beast Boy down, and he sat silently brooding in his chair while she sat rigidly still, her hood hiding her face. Robin glared at the two, "What should we do with Katy? Everything else right now is irrelevant."

Cyborg, who had been unusually quite through the ordeal finally spoke up, "Why don't we tell Katy she has to leave, now-" There was a sharp intake of breath from Beast Boy- "What I mean, is tell Katy now that after we find Peter, she has to leave?" Cyborg suggested, coming up with something extremely intelligent. Everyone stared at him in slight amazement, Robin coughed, "Okay, Everyone in favor of Cyborg's plan?" The group nodded in unison, "So who's the lucky one who gets to tell Katy?" Everyone stared pointedly at Robin. Who flinched, "Fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, the timer that told Katy that her sugar cookies were finished ringed, slipping on her hot mitts she reached into the oven and pulled out a HUGE tray of perfect tofu sugar cookies. She smiled, happy at her work, and after letting them cool, began to gently put them on a large tray she had found, happy to soon be sharing the sweets with her new friends.

**QotD: "We all die when it's our time to die and we just go ahead and die because we have to die."**

**-Linnsey (don't ask)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Okay we are not aloud to shout out anymoreso i wont- but I'm not dead andI am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for haveing like ayear from the last timeI postedI got busy with...something (okay Noel you win- with some one-my boyfriend and such- yeah...my boyfriend's name is Kyle- he's amazing.)and on with the chappy!**

After her and Beast Boy's fight, Raven wandered around the halls of Titan's tower. She didn't want to go back to her room, which was dark and depressing, reminding her far too much about what Beast Boy had said. "I'm not a bitch. What does Beast Boy know about me? About my father? Nothing!" She muttered angrily to herself. She walked the corridors aimlessly; a mixture of emotions filled her head. Raven couldn't take it anymore, she leaned against a wall and sank slowly to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her hands, then she did something she hadn't done since she met Malchior; Raven cried.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katy was beginning to get worried, she had been walking around the tower for half an hour and now had to admit it- she was lost. She was ready to just give up and sit down to wait for Beast Boy or somebody to come find her when she heard a soft sound coming from around the corner. Cautiously she peaked around and, much to her surprise, saw Rave; sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing. Katy hadn't been at the tower long enough to know this was unusual behavior for the gothic girl, and so- approached her.  
"Raven?"  
The girl's head snapped up, when she saw Katy she immediately pulled her hood over her head and wiped her tears away.  
"What's wrong?" Katy asked, sitting down next to Raven.  
"Nothing." As hard as Raven tried to keep her voice it's usual monotone, it quavered dangerously.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Katy didn't try to contradict Raven, rather, she chose to let the girl talk if she wanted to. Raven drew in a shaky breath; Katy suddenly held up the trey of cookies she had been unwillingly clutching in her hands, "Cookie?"  
Raven stared at the plate of food and managed a weak, yet quizzical look. Katy just shrugged.  
"My mother died when I was seven." Raven blurted out, taking Katy off guard.  
"My father killed her. Her name was Arella, she was human, my father, Trigon, was, is, a demon. I was there- She tried to protect me and-and, he was angry, - there was so much fire. Our whole house was burnt to the ground. Sh-she screamed- the-there was so m-much blood. And I couldn't- there wasn't anything I could-" Raven broke down into sobs, hiding her face in her hands.  
"It's not your fault you know." Katy said suddenly, "You couldn't have stopped him."  
"But I feel like I could have… If only I had been stronger. If I hadn't been so….." Raven paused then looked at the ground and whispered, blushing, "afraid."  
"Raven, I don't know you very well, and I know you don't like me much- but I think that maybe you should tell the others. I mean, I'm sure they would understand and it would explain so much more about you. And, um-" At this Raven started to cry again.  
"They all think I'm some kind of freak! Because my powers are linked with my emotions, I can't freely show what I feel and, Beast Boy is the worst he's been so miserable since- since Terra…She hurt him pretty badly and, well he's changed- a lot. And now you're here and he's starting to become his old self again- but… It's just that- I mean-" Raven paused and glanced up at Katy who was sitting there patiently listen to Raven a look of worry and concern on her face, and finally Raven just blurted out the truth- "Katy, I don't trust you, and I might never trust you, but as soon as we find Peter, you have to leave the tower. I just came from a meeting and that's what the team decided. You are to dangerous to have around."

**dun dun duuuunnnnn...what will happen next?  
QotD: "What's a muskrat?"  
"It's a rat...that's musky."  
Mallory and Noel- because Noel is a geinus ( i love you Noel!)**


End file.
